


Коньки

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: !TYL, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: На заявку: KHR! Спаннер/Шоичи. Учить кататься на коньках, а после - пить вместе горячий шоколад.!TYL





	Коньки

Холодно. Изо рта выходят облачка пара, похожие на летающие кусочки сахарной ваты. Интересно, а вкусны ли они?  
Навряд ли. Хотя...  
Шоичи немного нервничает. На катке почти нет людей, но нервозность не желает его отпускать. Спаннер успокаивающе опускает руку ему на плечо. Палочка неизменного леденца размеренно покачивается в уголке его рта, словно размышляя о чем-то за место своего хозяина.  
Блондин уже не первый час пытается научить рыжего кататься льду. Пока что выходит довольно неплохо по его словам, а вот сам Шоичи чувствует себя бабочкой с подпаленными у свечки крылышками, которая пытается вновь научиться летать.  
— Давай еще раз, — а леденец мятный, во всяком случае, именно такое сейчас дыхание у Спаннера.  
Шоичи закрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох.  
Аккуратно ставит ноги параллельно вместе, сгибает их в коленях и вытягивает правую ногу. Плотно прижав правый конёк ко льду, отталкивается, скользя на левой ноге.  
Каток расположен под открытым небом, поэтому посыпавшийся с небес снег не вызывает особого удивления. Только шевелюра виднеющегося уже вдалеке Спаннера напоминает седину старика.  
Увлекшись, Шоичи, спотыкаясь, падает на лед — типичное дело для новичка. Почти тут же механик отталкивается от бортика и довольно быстро оказывается возле своего замерзшего и запорошенного в снеге ученика. Поднимая его за руку, блондин решает устроить перерыв и выпить чего-нибудь теплого дома.  
В этот раз у них одна снятая комната. Она не особо большая, но им хватает.  
Шоичи ощущает небывалое счастье, стягивая с ног проклятущие коньки. После часов подобных тренировок он чувствует себя просто выжатым, мышцы болят, а все ноги в мозолях.  
Тяжело вздыхая, Ирие быстро переодевается, натягивая на себя домашних халат и почти на четвереньках заползает под теплый котацу. Тело накрывает блаженное тепло. Приятное состояние впавшего в спячку ежа. Зарывшись в теплую ткань, он прикрывает спрятанные под очками глаза.  
Перед ним слышится какое-то шуршание. На стол опускаются две кружки горячего шоколада. Их запах дразнит ноздри, навевая поистине домашнюю атмосферу.  
Найдя в себе силы сесть, он делает глоток теплого напитка. Наверное, будь он котом, то он бы заурчал.  
Глаза сами собой просто закрываются. Подхватив кружку, едва не выпавшую из рук усталого ученого, Спаннер аккуратно пристраивает Шоичи у себя на коленях.  
Все же Ирие сильно загрузил себя работой и подобный почти детский отдых ему, наверное, жизненно необходим.  
Легонько коснувшись губами красной макушки, Спаннер вытаскивает из кармана мини-магнитофон с записанным на нем детским хором.  
Улыбнувшись про себя, механик нажал кнопку "on". Пускай хоть сегодня они оба уснут под невинную музыку.


End file.
